


Truth in Advertising

by icefallstears



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Compensation, Crack, Innuendo, M/M, drunken bets, humor/comedy, lots of smirking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icefallstears/pseuds/icefallstears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack overhears an amusing conversation regarding a certain recruiting poster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth in Advertising

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own. No profit intended.

Lina and Lise had been at the bar for sometime when Lina’s attention was drawn to a ShinRa recruiting poster on the wall. The poster featured General Sephiroth holding an unsheathed Masamune.

Lina nudged Lise to draw her attention, pointed to Masamune and asked, “What do you think Lise? Overcompensation or truth in advertising?”

The questions caused a dark haired SOLDIER three tables away to choke on his drink in an attempt to control a spit take. His enhanced hearing had picked up the question and the answer that swiftly followed.

“I’d lay fifty gil on overcompensation. You know how men are; the smaller the package, the larger the symbol.”

“I’d take that bet, Lise.  _IF,_  we had any way of proving the matter one way or the other.

At that a grin appeared on the dark haired SOLDIERs face, lighting up his violet eyes. He casually got up from his table, leaving enough gil to cover his tab and tip on the surface, then approached the strawberry blonde twins. When he reached their table, he looked at them, smiled, and said,

“Actually, ladies, I’ve  _personally_  found that it happens to be a  _large_  understatement.”

 Then he straightened and walked out of the bar with delighted laughter and a whispered, “So who won?” ringing in his ears.


End file.
